1. Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to mobile communication devices, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for processing requests relating to mobile communication devices.
2. Related Art
Mobile communication devices (also referred to herein as mobile devices) are becoming more and more versatile, and are being used in an increasing number of ways to make various everyday tasks simpler and/or more efficient. For example, mobile devices are being made to include mobile applications, such as mobile wallets, which may be used to conduct financial transactions (e.g., payments) and/or non-financial transactions (e.g., venue admissions), without the need for physical cash, checks, credit cards, tickets, and/or the like.
In order to enable consumer care systems and/or agents to provide consumer care to mobile device users, e.g., when issues arise relating to mobile devices and/or mobile applications stored thereon, it would be beneficial to provide the consumer care systems and/or agents with access to information relating to mobile devices or applications, and/or enable the agents to perform various operations relating to mobile devices or applications. However, because information relating to mobile devices or applications can be sensitive or confidential, access to such information and to operations relating to mobile devices or applications must be restricted for security and privacy reasons.
Given the foregoing, it would be beneficial to safeguard information relating to mobile communication devices and restrict access to operations relating to mobile communication devices, while also providing consumer care systems and/or agents with a level of access to such information and/or operations that is sufficient for consumer care purposes.
One technical challenge in doing so lies in the processing of mobile communication device information and/or operation requests that are received from different entities (e.g., a mobile wallet provider, external partners, such as payment product issuers (also referred to herein as “issuers”) and/or mobile network operators (MNOs), and/or the like) and/or personnel that may provide consumer care in connection with mobile communication devices. Moreover, different levels of access may be appropriate for specific levels of personnel (e.g., consumer care agents) within a particular entity.